Distributed low-latency network systems are now ubiquitous. These networks are used for various high-performance computing needs, such as, for example, finite element analyses, simulations, gaming, and other computationally-intensive applications. Such a distributed network can include one or more network elements. One problem associated with designing, configuring, or implementing this type of network is that each port of a network element that is to be included as part of the network may need to be tested before the network can be implemented. When such a network element has multiple ports (e.g., tens, hundreds, or thousands of ports), the resources and efforts associated with testing each of the ports of the network element can be quite large. Furthermore, when a networking environment is to include multiple network elements that each have multiple ports, the resources and efforts associated with this testing can be even larger.
Testing a network element that has multiple ports can require many components and equipment, whose numbers increase as the number of ports of the network element increases. These testing components and equipment include, but are not limited to, the equipment used to test the physical ports of network element, the equipment used to test the protocols applied to the ports of the network element, the cables used to test the ports, and the rack spaces or rack units associated with storing and using the testing equipment. In addition, testing the ports of the network element generally cannot be performed remotely—such testing generally requires physical presence of testing personnel, testing components, and testing equipment at one or more sites where the network element is located.
Due to the large amount of resources and efforts associated with testing the ports of a network element that has multiple ports, as well as the difficulty associated with remote testing of these ports, such testing remains suboptimal.